


Band

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next to come out was a man named Michael. He was pale and looked pissed already, brown eyes glaring behind glasses at the crowd in front of him. He had on a muscle tank, revealing toned arms that were covered in gamer tats, and dark skinny jeans on his lower half. His hair was a mass of brunette curls that poked every which way out from under the green beanie on his head. Slung around chest was a black and white Fender Telecaster, a bit visibly worn from years of use. This was the man Gavin Free had fallen in love with, just from his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was time. Gavin had been waiting weeks, if not months for this. He pushed and shoved his way through the throngs of people until he made it to the front barrier, a stage only a few feet away from him. In a matter of minutes, a strange duo would take the stage. They were called the Lads, a music duo that played some sort of mesh of indie, alternative, and whatever the fuck they wanted to call it rock.

The first to come out was a young man named Ray. He was tan and had short, a light beard coating the lower half of his face. He had black hair in an undercut style, and black rimmed glasses, a thin frame and he looked like he was practically swimming in the tee and cargo shorts he wore. The crowd was cheering, random smatterings of the man's name being shouted out as he waved at everyone, grinning brightly as he got himself situated behind his drumset.

Next to come out was a man named Michael. He was pale and looked pissed already, brown eyes glaring behind glasses at the crowd in front of him. He had on a muscle tank, revealing toned arms that were covered in gamer tats, and dark skinny jeans on his lower half. His hair was a mass of brunette curls that poked every which way out from under the green beanie on his head. Slung around chest was a black and white Fender Telecaster, a bit visibly worn from years of use. This was the man Gavin Free had fallen in love with, just from his music.

He walked up to the microphone, grabbing it with both hands as he leaned in. Gavin's eyes were locked on him, eyes wide and eager. Michael's eyes scanned the audience, a crowd of around forty or fifty people were crowding the stage now, some people still cheering. A few girls were shrieking his name. Gavin wished he was confident enough to join them in doing so.

"Shut the fuck up."

Everyone cheered and then promptly fell silent. Michael smirked a bit, eyes still scanning the crowd. At one point it seemed like he locked eyes with Gavin, the Brit's heart leaping into his throat. Michael cut the eye contact though, focusing on what he was doing.

"Nice of you assholes to make it. Ready to hear some music?"

There was cheering, and Michael grinned. Gavin thought he looked beautiful. They set up a few things, Ray vamping on the backup mic while Michael made sure his guitar was in tune, plucking at the strings to the side for a minute before returning back to the center of the stage. He looked at the other man and nodded, Ray nodding back. The tanner of the two raised a hand up, counting down to 0 on his fingers.

Michael started up first, and Gavin was squirming where he stood, excitement bubbling up inside him. Ray joined in almost immediately with his drums, banging out a beat to match Michael's. The curly-haired man leaned towards the microphone, lips only a couple inches away. As he started to sing, Gavin had to remind himself to breathe.

_"Waking ten times, to take a piss_   
_You can taste the cancer in my morning kiss_   
_Scratch the rash on my back, it's perfect bliss_   
_You want a life companion, you're getting this."_

Ray did a swift move with his drums and Gavin could hear some girls squealing in the back. The song kicked into the chorus now, and as Michael started the first line the crowd joined in, Gavin included.

_"Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times_   
_Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times"_

There was a riff of just music now, Michael focusing all his energy on playing his guitar as the crowd crooned and cheered. Ray was right along with him, the two in perfect harmony together. The lyrics started back up.

_"You have to look away at every meal_   
_Inconvenient but that's the deal_   
_This is what we become, when nothing's real_   
_Mental wounds that never heal"_

It went right back into the chorus from that, and the crowd joined in once more, Ray singing along with Michael as the man came over, the two singing together from Ray's backup mic.

_"Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times_   
_Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times"_

Another riff of music, it sounded amazing but whenever Gavin heard it he felt like there was something missing. He usually blamed it on there being just two members, so there wasn't much they could do about it. It still sounded great with just them. Michael wandered back over to his own microphone as he played, looking at the crowd as he started singing again.

_"Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times_   
_Men can get a few dimes_   
_And man can get it up few times"_

The song began to drift out, Michael quietly 'ooh'ing into the mic as he played his final chords. As it ended, the crowd roared with approval, loving the song and the band extremely. Gavin was too focused on Michael to cheer, staring at him wide-eyed as the man pulled off his beanie and scratched his head. Again, by chance Michael happened to look over and they locked eyes, Gavin felt frozen in place.

As the crowd died down, Michael and Ray started up again, and ended up belting out two more songs before their time was up. They had to say goodbye and Ray told the crowd they were great and he loved them before sauntering off first. Michael stayed on stage, mic in his hands.

"Ray's too nice, you guys were way too fucking quiet. But it's cool I guess. You were a pretty chill crowd. Before I leave, the Lads have an announcement. We're currently auditioning for a third member, preferably someone with some fucking keyboard skills at the very least. If you are interested, auditions are tomorrow night. You can get a flyer from the bar with more information. I better see some of you fuckers there! G'night!"

The crowd roared with excitement, clapping and cheering as Michael left the stage. Gavin could barely comprehend what he just heard. He scrambled to get through the crowd and to the bar, snatching up a flyer. On it was all the information needed to get to the audition. He stepped out of the bar to get some air, the flyer now folded up and stuffed in his pocket to keep safe. Was this fate?

He had no reason to stay at the bar now, having only come in the first place to hear the Lads play. Walking the few blocks home, he plodded up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door, heading inside. Kicking off his shoes, he took the flyer out and stuck it to his fridge with a magnet before walking into another room. It was his bedroom, but in the corner was a small electric keyboard and a stool. Sitting down, he cracked his fingers and turned it on. Best to get a little practice in.

After all, he had an audition tomorrow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the next day comes around, Gavin had lost almost all of his confidence. He absolutely still wanted to join the Lads, but the idea that he might actually be awful at the keyboard was plaguing him. He never really played in front of anyone else, just practicing on his own and trying to hone his skill for his own enjoyment. Still, he had to try, even if he felt like it'd be futile now.

He spent so much time fretting over whether or not to actually go that it started getting late. He had no more time to waste, and if he hadn't left just that minute it would've closed before he got there. Following the flyer's instructions, he went to a small club downtown, showing the flyer to a man at the back door and being let into the basement where the auditions were being held. A long line of people were waiting before him, so he waited diligently. No one else lined up behind him and he realized he'd be the last audition for tonight, a thought that petrified him.

Over the course of an hour, the people in front of him slowly disappeared, one by one into the room at the end of the hall. They'd come out a little later, some looking heartbroken while others looked confident, walking back out past Gavin and leaving. It continued like this until Gavin was the last person waiting outside the door, the man before him having entered around ten minutes ago. This was his last chance to back out.

And it went out the window immediately, as the door opened and the guy who'd gone before him stormed out, grumbling under his breath. 

"Next!"

Gavin's breath hitched as he recognized the voice to be Michael's, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Inside were Ray and Michael, looking utterly bored as they sat behind a table, papers littered about it, notes scribbled here and there. A brown brow went up as Michael saw Gavin enter, chuckling a bit.

"I recognize you. You're that guy at our show last night who wasn't clapping. Now you wanna fucking audition for us?"

The Brit's eyes went wide and panic swept in. 

"N-No! It's not like that! I was just in awe from watching you, I could barely move! I think you're both absolutely brilliant!"

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes as he motioned for Gavin to take a seat at the keyboard they had placed in front of them. 

"Relax Harry Potter, I'm fucking teasing you. What's your name?"

"I'm Gavin."

"Alright Gavin, let's hear you play then. Okay?"

Gavin nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he checked out their keyboard. It was more advanced than his, and it took him a couple minutes to get used to it before he actually started playing. It was just some song he could remember obsessing over as a teenager, by some punk band, but he played the piano part perfectly. Ray and Michael were watching intensely, both of them scribbling on a piece of paper, talking through notes.

The Brit continued until the song finally ended, waiting anxiously for a response. Michael and Ray had taken to whispering to each other now that he stopped, discussing amongst themselves for a couple minutes more before turning their attention back towards Gavin. Michael cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak but getting cut off immediately by Ray.

"You're in!"

"Wait what?!"

Gavin looked shocked. Were they serious? Was it actually that easy? Michael punched Ray in the arm, the tanner man whimpering and sliding to the ground, rolling around dramatically and clutching his arm. Michael stood up, walking over to Gavin to talk. He offered a hand and Gavin took it, shaking it gently. 

"Gav, lemme start by saying you were honestly one of the best we heard all night. You might think we're being a bit rash but Ray and I have been fucking auditioning people all over the past few cities we've been to, and you definitely seem like the best candidate we've found. So you've got the job! So long as you're into it. You can use our keyboard and you'll get a fair cut for any gigs we do, and so on. We can go into details later. All I need to know right now is, are you in?"

The other's answer was immediate. "I'm in."

\---

Since that day, Gavin began to assimilate into Michael and Ray's lives as easily as he could. He joined every band practice, watched every show, they even hung out when they weren't practicing. He was getting the hang of the sheet music Michael had wrote for him, and when they all practiced together, it sounded pretty fucking awesome.

At the moment they were at Michael and Ray's house. The two were renting a small townhouse so they could practice without fear of bothering neighbors, their garage transformed into the perfect studio. Michael was at his desk, working on new song lyrics while Ray practiced some quiet drum sets. Gavin was at his keyboard, memorizing the sheet music and trying to play it all without looking, sound down low so as not to bother Michael.

"How goes it, Mikey?"

Ray was the one to ask it, dodging the crumpled ball of paper that went flinging his way in response. 

"Don't fucking call me that. And it's fine. I'm just trying to decide whether this song needs a bridge or not."

Gavin perked up at that, chiming in.

"I've always wondered something. What's the difference between a chorus and a bridge?"

Ray was quick to answer first.

"Cars can't drive over a chorus."

Michael got up and walked over to where Ray was, wrestling him to the ground as he shouted angrily about the stupid joke, Gavin quietly giggling to himself as he watched his fellow bandmates tussle on the floor. It wasn't as surprising as it had been the first time they'd done it, and now Gavin realized it was just a part of their friendship. Michael had even tackled him a couple times so far. It was the hardest time he'd ever had trying to hide a boner.

\---

"So Gavin. Tomorrow's your big debut, huh? Nervous?"

Michael was grinning at him from his seat at the desk, Gavin at his keyboard. Ray had left a little earlier for a date, so it was just the two at the house. Gavin sighed, nodding as he fiddled with his keyboard. 

"Incredibly nervous. I've been such a fan of the Lads for months now, I'm terrified I'm gonna ruin everything."

"Gav, we wouldn't have chosen you if we didn't think you'd be the perfect addition to our band. I think you're fucking great and so does Ray, you'll be great tomorrow."

The Brit was quiet, still toying with the keys in front of him. He peeked over, flushing when he realized Michael was looking at him and they locked eyes. A moment of self-doubt flowed in before he smiled shyly. "Do you really think I'm great?"

"Of course, idiot. You're a perfect fit for us! You've got real talent with the keyboard, which is just what we've been looking for. Plus you're cool and funny, the girls will think you're hot and that sexy fucking British accent is another plus." Michael was blushing a little as he spoke, a bit embarrassed over admitting just what he liked about Gavin. The other got up, walking over and hovering over Michael's shoulder. Their eyes were still locked.

"You think my accent is sexy? Michael?"

He leaned in, his voice quiet and low, only his reddening cheeks betraying the cool act he was putting on. Michael looked shocked, cheeks flushing more as Gavin got closer, their noses touching, lips almost touching. "That's not all I find sexy." the curly-haired man replied, smiling coyly as he watched Gavin's cool act falter and a look of bewilderment flash across his face before he fixed himself. 

"Well then..."

Gavin snapped back to a standing position, completely red and embarrassed. 

"If we do well tomorrow, can we go on a date?"

Michael looked surprised, before busting out laughing, doubling over as he cracked up. Gavin whimpered, shoving him a little, mortified. Michael took a couple minutes to compose himself, grinning brightly as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Idiot. I would've said yes even without the stipulation."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. But now you better fucking rock it tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you at the club at 8."

Michael stood up, leaning over and giving Gavin a little peck on his cheek. Gavin was smiling stupidly as he wandered over to the front door, leaving in a happy daze. Most of his worry had faded away, and as he walked home he found himself feeling a little excited for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright you motherfuckers. We've been fucking teasing you with this for the past couple shows now, and it's time. Welcome the newest addition to the Lads, this douche named Gavin on the keyboard!"

Michael turned to look at Gavin as the man walked on stage, looking anxious and excited, waving a little as the fans began to cheer for him. Michael motioned for him to come over and say a few words, so he walked over, bending down a bit to reach the microphone.

"'Ello all you lovely people."

The cheering got louder, a few girls shrieking already and Gavin grinned brightly. Michael rolled his eyes and pushed Gavin towards his keyboard, the man stumbling before he caught his footing and got behind the keyboard. Ray was already seated at his drumset, laughing under his breath at his bandmates.

"Here we go, fuckers!" Michael cried out, and their instruments came to life as they started into a song. It was just Michael and Ray at first, in sync putting out a harsh starting beat, Gavin joining in a few seconds later with some high electronica-sounding notes. Everyone loved it so far, and the band was grinning as they got to the lyrics start, Michael leaning in to start singing.

_"Easy meat_   
_and getting old_   
_my inner coffee_   
_is getting cold_   
_you make me shiver_   
_you make me shine_   
_i can't believe_   
_that you are mine"_

Gavin had a mic positioned above his keyboard and he echoed the lyrics quietly, meant only to ghost Michael's voice. They all joined in for the chorus, singing into their own mics.

_"24 hour candy machine_   
_stick your nickle in_   
_and get something_   
_sugar free"_

The music came in again, their voices dying out and instruments taking over for a little bit before Michael started in again with Gavin echoing the lyrics after him.

_"I give everything_   
_just ask_   
_i'm your easiest task_   
_you are my master_   
_i'm your tart_   
_i don't think_   
_we'll ever part"_

All together again, all of them getting into it as the crowd listened intently, enamored with the new song.

_"24 hour candy machine_   
_stick your nickle in_   
_and get something~_   
_24 hour candy machine_   
_stick your nickle in_   
_and get something_   
_sugar free"_

The music slowed and Ray's drums went quiet, Michael softly strumming his guitar and Gavin backing him up with his keyboard as the lull of the song came.

_"Cheap and easy_   
_Cheap_   
_Cheap and easy_   
_Cheap_   
_Cheap and easy_   
_Cheap_   
_Cheap and easy..."_

The chorus came back in and Ray's drums joined once more, the trio getting louder as the end finally came. All of them were singing now, some of the crowd joining in too.

_"Twenty-four hour_   
_Candy machine_   
_Stick your nickle in_   
_And get something_   
_Sugar free_

_Sugar free_   
_Sugar free_   
_Sugar free_   
_Sugar..."_

The last few verses were just Michael alone, trailing off after the last verse and their playing stopped abruptly. The crowd roared with applause and cheers, loving the new song and the new addition to the band apparently. Gavin and Michael exchanged glances, both of them grinning brightly. On Michael's cue they started up with the next song. They went on with two more songs before their time was up, all of them saying goodbye to their fans before rushing off to the small break room the club offered its' performers.

"That was amazing!"

Gavin sputtered the same line he had about twenty times since they got back there, pacing in a circle as he replayed the moments over and over again in his head. Ray had stopped responding to him after the tenth time, his phone in his hands and fingers moving rapidly as he texted someone. Michael was talking with the club owner outside, leaving Gavin to babble excitedly to only himself. After a couple minutes Ray got up, grinning as he grabbed Michael's guitar case. The drumset and keyboard were the club's so only Michael's guitar needed to be brought to gigs. Gavin turned and looked at him with confusion.

"Where are you going, Ray?"

"My boyfriend's here, we've got a date. Let Michael know I'm gonna bring his guitar back for him. Great job today Gav, we sounded like ten times better with your funky electro beat backing us up."

Gavin smiled bashfully, mumbling some sort of thanks as he watched Ray leave. He sat down, sighing happily as he continued to replay the gig in his head. A few minutes later Michael walked in, looking around confused. "Where'd Ray go?"

"Said something about a date. And that he'd take your guitar home."

Michael grinned. "Perfect. Then how's about we start ours now too?" Gavin looked confused, until Michael walked over and leaned down, their noses touching like they had yesterday. "Our date, idiot. Let's go paint the town red or whatever the fuck." The Brit smiled brightly as he recalled their promise, nodding and standing up. The two walked to the door together, slipping out the back exit and heading off, both more than eager for what would hopefully be the first of many dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> all lyrics used in this fic are from the band Lodger, I highly praise them and suggest you look them up! :>


End file.
